


This Is How It Goes

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, castiel falls under his spell, lucifer is manipulative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Lucifer meet three times, but Castiel only remembers one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is How It Goes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2009.

**One**

Castiel was sitting alone in a small coffee shop, an untouched drink in front of him. Whenever the waitress passed by though, she would see an empty mug and offer the strange man in a trenchcoat a free re-fill, which he would always accept. They weren’t very busy that day and he seemed harmless enough so she was willing to let him have his moment away from the dark storm clouds outside. Seemed like there was always storm clouds these days, damn global warming.

The slightest change in pressure alerted him to the fact that an angel was about to appear before him and he braced himself to go. What he hadn’t expected was for it to be Lucifer, nor that he would not be permitted to leave.

He tried, of course, pooling all of his own power to try and force his way out of the coffee shop, but Lucifer was far too powerful for that.

“Really, Castiel, you should know better.”

Lucifer sat down opposite him and Castiel barely managed to suppress his gasp. Castiel knew he should not feel this way but Lucifer was beautiful. Not just beautiful, but _stunning_ in a way that made Castiel’s heart ache.

He took a sip of his coffee for something to do; the fact that Lucifer could read him as clearly as he in turn could read Dean was unsettling.

“I’ve missed you, Little Brother,” Lucifer purred. Castiel allowed his eyes to dart towards him for a moment before he looked away. He took in the interior and found that he and Lucifer were now the only ones moving.

“What have you done with everyone?” he asked.

Lucifer gave the barest of shrugs. “They are all at peace.”

Castiel frowned. “You have killed them?”

Lucifer smiled slightly, and Castiel forced himself not to react to the shivers it sent down his spine. He wasn’t entirely sure that they weren’t borne from desire rather than fear. “I didn’t say that, now, did I Castiel?”

And Castiel did shiver then, at the way Lucifer said his name, the sibilant hum of the word against his tongue sending heat straight to Castiel’s groin. And he flushed, ashamed at himself, at the weakness of this flesh, at the way his Grace shivered with want.

Lucifer leaned over and his soft fingers danced across Castiel’s until his hand was resting over Castiel’s hand and Castiel was powerless to do anything but watch.

“I wonder how far you would go, to protect the Winchesters?”

“I – I don’t know what you mean.” Castiel’s voice was hoarse and he closed his eyes briefly against the onslaught of Lucifer’s gaze.

Lucifer gently rubbed his fingers against Castiel’s wrist, further up his arm, his shirt sleeve rolling up and away of its own accord. And Castiel could do nothing but listen, his gaze forever trapped by Lucifer’s.

“Is there anything you wouldn’t do, to stop me taking Sam? Is there any sacrifice that you wouldn’t be prepared to make?” Lucifer’s leg brushed against Castiel’s under the table and Castiel bit back a whimper as the foot travelled up further, brushing against his erection.

His shame was overwhelming, a deep flush that rushed through him, made him aware of so many parts of his body that he’d been very carefully keeping unused.

And Lucifer just smiled softly at him, reading every thought, every flicker of emotion, as if Castiel were a magazine in a doctor’s waiting room. Something to pass the time, but not the real reason for the visit.

The fallen angel leaned even closer, over the table and for a moment Castiel thought that Lucifer was about to kiss him.

That he wouldn’t have minded was a thought he barely allowed himself to posses.

Besides, it proved a futile hope. For one moment Lucifer was gone and the next it was as if he had never been there. And before Castiel could pull back at the wisps of his memory, they were gone; as far as he was concerned, he still had not encountered Lucifer in his newly acquired vessel.

He was merely sitting alone in a coffee shop, waiting for Dean to call.

**Two**

Castiel stiffened, his angelic senses alerted by a change of pressure in the air. It was too late for him to move, no reactions fast enough for him to send himself away as Lucifer appeared before him, head tilted in curiosity.

“I do not understand why you insist on working with the humans,” Lucifer began. Castiel took a step backwards but there was nowhere for him to go; his back was flush up against the wall that he’d been leaning against, waiting on Bobby’s call.

“They are our Father’s creations,” Castiel responded.

“They are a blot upon the perfect creation of this earth,” Lucifer continued, ignoring Castiel’s interruption. “They are lowly and ignorant and are not worthy to walk among us.”

“What do you want?” Castiel asked, voice quivering with uncertainty. Lucifer’s eyes lit up and he pressed himself up against Castiel’s body.

“You know what I want, Castiel,” Lucifer murmured. He leaned forward and licked then nibbled at Castiel’s jawline. Castiel’s head fell back, giving Lucifer even more access.

Castiel trembled, the heady pulse of Lucifer’s Grace, the heat of the want coming from Lucifer’s human form was intoxicating. He knew he should be fighting this and couldn’t understand why the baser, human, senses were overriding his common sense. He should be afraid of Lucifer, not wanting him to rip his clothes from his body like the porn movie he’d once walked in on Dean watching.

Dean.

Thoughts of the other man cleared his head enough for him to push at Lucifer, though Lucifer didn’t go very far.

“You know that you are meant to be at my side, Castiel.” Castiel shivered as Lucifer moaned his name. “We could put an end to all of this, if you would only join with me.”

“I am loyal to Dean.”

“Dean Winchester?” Lucifer laughed. “The righteous man.” Lucifer shook his head sadly. “Your loyalty is misplaced. What has he ever given you but anguish and hurt? When has he ever come to your aid simply because he wants to and not because he needs you?”

Castiel tried to think of a moment that would prove Lucifer wrong, but his mind was blank. He was too clouded by emotions he didn’t know how to catalogue to enter into a debate with the Prince of Lies.

“Your place is with me, Castiel. Don’t forget that.”

Moments later Castiel was alone, feeling bereft but not understanding why. Still standing in the same spot, waiting for Bobby to tell him that Dean and Sam were ready for him to make his grand entrance.

**Three**

The tide was turning in their favour, the demon hordes were lessening, their power weakening, until the flutter of wings heralded Lucifer’s approach. All the demons in the room stopped what they were doing and bowed down before him. Castiel frowned as he found himself itching to join them.

He couldn’t understand it. He hadn’t seen Lucifer since that fateful day in Heaven when his defiance had been punished, but it felt like he had always known, had always _wanted_ him.

He could hear Dean, Sam and Bobby talking, cursing, trying to gain Lucifer’s attention, but it was all white noise; Lucifer only had eyes for him and he only had eyes for Lucifer.

He stood motionless in the centre of the room as Lucifer walked purposefully towards him, gaze never drifting from his face. He heard Dean call his name but it didn’t matter, Dean didn’t matter. His heart was beating so fast he worried that he had damaged it irreparably but that all paled in comparison to the sheer joy he felt as Lucifer pressed himself against his body and kissed him. He kissed him back without hesitation, the hunter’s silence behind him testament to their surprise.

Lucifer smiled against his lips and Castiel scooted closer, his arms going around the other angel, holding him in place.

“Mine,” Lucifer declared, for all to hear, as he pulled back and stroked a finger along Castiel’s cheek and jaw.

“Yours,” Castiel responded. Part of him still knew that this was wrong, that this was not what he wanted. But the far more dominant part revelled in the feel of Lucifer against him, at the idea that this most powerful of beings wanted him, and him alone. “Always.”

Lucifer’s smile lit up the room and without another glance at the hunters, who were now being held back by the demons, Lucifer took Castiel’s hand and sent them hurtling away to somewhere safe. To somewhere where they could explore each other’s bodies without interruption.

It all happened so fast that Castiel had no chance to regret his decision.

There would be plenty of time for that later.


End file.
